The Smash Rescuers
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: When a great threat has come to Nintendo, it's up to a group of girls to help fix everything. Experience as these unlikely heroes team up with the Smashers to restore Nintendo and defeat this enemy. That is, if they're prepared for the threat that watches from the side... (Operation: Smash Rescue rewrite!)
1. Prologue

***many fireworks shoot in the air*** **HOLY SWEET FUDGE NUGGETS!**

 **Okay, hey guys! Warrior Kitty is back with a new story! However, I need to say a few things real quick.**

 **Firstly, I am terribly, _terribly_ sorry for being extremely inactive on this site and not updating any stories. I have so many things that I have to do for school and it's just been running all of my motivation dry the past few months. Again, I'm very sorry for all of this. Also, to any one who's reading my other story "F is for Friends," I will update the next chapter tomorrow when I get off of school! That is a promise that I will actually stick to this time. Okay, now that all of that has been said, let's, uh...talk about this story. **

**This is actually a rewrite of my well known story, "Operation: Smash Rescue"! But, there are some things that I need to say.**

 **For those who don't know, I am fully aware that Sara is very old news now and that the writer of the "Mishonh from God" series, Princess America, has actually confirmed herself to be a troll and Sara doesn't really exist (THANK GOD!) The reason I'm making this rewrite is because since it's been about two years since "Operation: Smash Rescue" I've noticed a LOT of issues with the writing quality and I wanted to fix them the best I can and to do that is by rewriting it! Plus, I am actually going to be redoing the entire "Smash Rescuers" series and turning it into a trilogy! I will admit, earlier this year I was thinking of just discontinuing it all together, but I really didn't want this series to go unfinished and I know a good number of you all really enjoy it, so I just thought of rebooting the entire series and start over from the beginning. If anyone wants more info about that, the link to it is on my profile!**

 **Now that I got important stuff outta the way, LET'S BEGIN THE REWRITE! WOOOO! Enjoy, you guys! :D**

 **~ The Smash Rescuers ~**

Prologue

Video games.

We all know them, we all love them. Through the many years, video games had become a large source of entertainment and enjoyment to the people. With lovable characters, varieties of game play, and even some deep and interesting stories. Many games have left a great impression on fans and formed many loyal fan bases...and even some crappy ones...But, fans have gone to love them so much that many authors write fan fiction about them. As young authors read and write about their favorite games and play them, they were actually...unaware...

Very unaware of what had been existing when these games came to be.

The heroes that we all know, the heroes we play as on their many adventures, the characters we have grown to love; they live. No, not in our world, but in one of their own.

Of course this sounds insane, but the world of reality and the world of virtuality are two separate worlds; separate dimensions parallel to each other, with the former not knowing that the latter exists. But, what if beings of these two worlds were to ever...meet? If this were to happen, most would assume that the heroes of virtuality would be the superior beings over the people of reality. Actually, that's not entirely the case.

It's true the heroes of virtuality surpass in fighting skills and other things, but in actuality, people of reality have more powere over them. How? How can powerless, ordinary beings be more powerful than ones that have went on extraordinary adventures? The answer is because of their imaginations. Humans of the real world have great amounts of imagination, and this is why they are the more powerful. Fan fiction writers written their own adventures for these characters to go on, making them do and say whatever they want. It's not just authors, it's also game designers; the ones creating their adventures and their dialogue, deciding what actions and decisions they make. They have control.

But of course, the people of reality use their imagination wisely. They know how to handle characters, handle the adventures, and not to give themselves too much power and take advantage. However, there are certain types of people out there who abuse this power. They are largely known as Mary Sues. Mary Sues are aware of that they can do to the characters and adventures, and they sometimes create characters that are too powerful. They make them perfect in every way. Authors of fan fiction look down on Mary Sues. So if one were to ever interact with the characters of virtuality, well, who knows what will happen. But for the many years, the worlds of virtuality and reality stayed apart...until one day.

One awful day that one girl took a turn and changed everything...

 **(Page Break)**

Melodies of chirping filled the air as many Bird Pokemon flew through the open sky. The afternoon sun hung in the sky and shone over the little town known as Smashville, located in the heart of the Nintendo lands. As of now, everything was running smoothly. The residents walked along the sidewalks of the small towns, visiting shops and doing their own thing. For once, everything seemed normal. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to last.

Towards the front of Smashville, just barely outside of it, a faint blue light began to flicker in the air. It continued to do this for a few moments until the flicker grew stronger then turned into a glow. The blue light glowed brighter and brighter until finally, it faded. Once it was gone, an Espurr stood there, looking to be within the preteen to early teen age area. She stood for a moment then blinked open her eyes and observed her surroundings. The many buildings of Smashville stood before her and she looked up at them in awe.

Finally realizing where she was, the Espurr smiled and began to walk into the town. _Now for my plan to take action._ She said to herself.

Gaining more confidence, she picked up her pace and walked faster along the streets. As she did so, some sort of strange foreign energy emitted from her and began to spread through the air. It moved all around and once it reached the residents, their eyes widened and they froze up on the spot, the energy beginning to affect them. Knowing this was happening, the Espurr smiled once more.

 _It's working._ She said to herself. She continued to walk through Smashville until she finally arrived at the very place she wanted to go. In front of her, a long road stretched a great distance and lead to a large building many kilometers away. The one and only, Smash Mansion.

 _Now it's time to spread my powers and fulfill my goal._ The Espurr said once more. _My way._ Without hesitation, she began to make her way up the road, heading toward the mansion.

 **(Page Break)**

The atmosphere was quiet. No other noise filled the air except the chiming sound of raindrops falling from the gray sky, pattering against the leaves of the trees and the surfaces of the buildings.

Many months have passed since the strange Espurr had appeared in Smashville. All of the residents and the Smashers themselves soon learned her name, which was Sara. However, this is only because of what she brought...

Sara had unleashed her imagination and used her powers to corrupt the minds of the Smashers, brainwashing them and forcing them to believe what she believed. She spread her beliefs and took over Smashville, but she did so in her way, which was not good in the slightest. Her thoughts were offensive, her logic on things didn't make sense in any way possible, and her beliefs didn't even follow through on how the real logic of it all actually works. However, if someone were to belief something that she didn't, she would make them suffer. When all of this had happened, Smashville had went downhill, and became more and more of a wreck.

As of now, the cold rain continued to fall from the clouds above, soaking the emerald green grass that covered the Smash Mansion's yard. Within the backyard, all the way at the far end, many trees and bushes stretched along in both directions, indicating it was the front of the forest. Everything seemed still, until a few leaves rustled in the undergrowth. Just then, the head of a certain Pokemon cautiously peeked out of the leaves and scanned the yard with his beady, black eyes. His yellow fur was damp from the rain and water droplets fell from his long, black-tipped ears. This Pokemon was none other than the Smasher, Pikachu.

He continued to look out into the yard. Seeing that no one was around, he silently stepped out from the edge of the forest and made his way into the mansion's backyard and quickly scampered across it. Soon, the sight of a little garden at the side of the mansion came to his vision and he picked up the pace, recognizing it as Peach's garden. Pikachu finally reached it and plunged himself in the many flower beds and plants within it.

Breathing quickly, he perked his ears and listened intensely for any sounds. Nothing except the sound of rain. Relaxing his muscles, Pikachu took out a little bag that he had been carrying and turned to the many crops within the garden. Many plants were brown and wilting, due to the lack of care that's been given to it since Sara's takeover. Pikachu quietly crawled among the plants in search for any crops that were still alive and healthy. Soon, the only thing he spotted was a single carrot and a few strawberries. The Pokemon was quick to pick all of them, place them in the bag, and tied it closed.

Suddenly, a loud noise sounded from inside the mansion and he stiffened up, his eyes widening and his heart racing. He twitched his ears and listened hard at what was going on. Loud, muffled noises were heard from inside, sounding like a bunch of inaudible shouts. Just then, the backdoor opened a few feet away from the garden, causing Pikachu to huddle low in the plants. That was when the voices could finally be heard clearly.

"Josh! Be sure to take out the trash and actually put it in the trash bin this time!" Sara's voice called from inside.

"Alright, alright, jeez!" A male voice shouted back from the doorway. A few seconds of silence passed until a large trash bag was tossed right outside and landed on the patio with a loud thud. The sound of the backdoor closing then reached Pikachu's ears and he let out a large sigh of relief. Wasting no time, Pikachu immediately shot out of the garden and ran across the yard, disappearing back into the forest.

 **(Page Break)**

Rain-soaked leaves squished under Pikachu's paws as he made his way through the forest. The large bag filled with berries was gripped tightly in his teeth and dragged along the ground. Soon, a small wooden shed came to the Pokemon's vision and he began to trot toward it. Once reaching the front, Pikachu set the bag down and knocked lightly on the door.

Everything remained still until the door finally creaked open and a green eye peered out. Recognizing who it was, it was the opened fully and revealed the Smasher, Fox standing there.

"I got the berries." Pikachu announced as he stepped inside the shed.

"Good." Fox said in relief and closed the door. "...You didn't get spotted, did you?"

Pikachu shook out his wet fur. "I hope not." He replied. "But if I did, I'm pretty sure they would've confronted me or followed me here. By the looks of it, we're in the clear." The two fell into an awkward silence.

"We should rejoin with the others." Pikachu finally said, breaking the silence. Fox nodded and followed as the Pokemon began to scamper toward another door a few feet away. The pilot twisted the knob and opened it, both stepping in and closing it behind them. As soon as they entered, Falco, who was leaning against the wooden wall next to the door, glanced at them.

"Did you find any food?" He asked, looking down at Pikachu.

"Yes I did," Pikachu replied. "But...it was only a couple of strawberries. It's not enough for everyone."

Falco didn't say anything as he narrowed his eyes at the news. "...Then we give it to the kids." He then said. Both Fox and Pikachu agreed the the Pokemon gripped the bag again and started to scan their current area. They were in a large room that was the majority of the shed's interior. Granted it wasn't very big, but it was enough for all of the Smashers to stay hidden in...Well...what's left of the Smashers.

Within the room, Donkey Kong was sleeping with Diddy Kong curled up on his back. Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, Roy, Meta Knight, and Sheik stood together in a little group, whispering to each other in a quiet conversation. At the far left side of the room, Mega Man sat on the ground with a whimpering Rush laying text to him and Sonic sat on a window sill, looking out at the rain-soaked forest with an empty expression.

Finally, sitting near the door of the large room, the only remainders of the young Smashers all huddled together. Pichu was sitting against the wall with Yoshi curled into a ball next to her, Ness was trying to calm a visibly upset Lucas by reading him a book that they had found within the shed, and finally, Villager was lying on the ground wrapped in a worn-out blanket, trying his best to go to sleep. Seeing all of them like this, a wave sadness washed over Pikachu and he approached them.

"Here." He said to them quietly, giving them the bag. "This as much as I could get from the garden. Eat up, all of you." With large smiles forming on their faces, the five kids thanked him and began to dig in the bag, taking the strawberries and hungrily ate them. Pikachu rejoined Fox and Falco and watched as they ate until another door and the very far end of the room opened and the legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo, stepped out.

Upon seeing the three, he headed toward them. "Fox, Falco, Pikachu." He addressed them with a nod. The three noticed the urgency in his voice and gave him their full attention.

"Hi Mewtwo." Fox replied. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I was just in a discussion with Master Hand in the backroom." Mewtwo said. "We've been thinking on a way to solve this issue with Sara, but we're not certain on how we're going to act on it. He wishes to discuss this with the three of you as well."

Fox, Falco, and Pikachu all glanced at each other and refaced the legendary. "Okay. We'll see him." Pikachu said with the two pilots nodding in agreement. Mewtwo then led them toward the other door. Unknown to them, two Smashers had noticed the little conversation between the four. Pichu had her large ears perked and was eavesdropping and Sonic's green eyes watched them from where he sat as they headed across the room. Curiosity and suspicion sparked within the two.

Fox, Falco, Pikachu, and Mewtwo had reached the door and pushed it open, entering the backroom of the shed. Inside the dim room, Master Hand was silently floating back and forth, as if he was pacing.

"Master Hand," Mewtwo spoke up, taking a step forward. "Pikachu, Fox, and Falco had agreed to speak with you about out problem." Not a word was spoken as the floating hand continued to pace, not bothering to face them. A silence grew heavy in the room as the four Smashers waited awkwardly for a response.

"This is no good!" Master Hand finally said loudly, causing them to jump. "Everything. Everything has gone all wrong! It's disgusting to see what has happened to our home since Sara had arrived. Forcing such ridiculous and insensitive thoughts onto us and only harming others who simply think differently of her. We cannot go on living like this; this needs to stop!"

"We know, Master Hand." Pikachu replied quietly. "But...There's just no way. Sara is a being from the world of Reality. Her abilities of imagination are too powerful for us to face off against."

"We can no longer try fighting back." Mewtwo added, crossing his arms. "Since...what happened back at the mansion when she first arrived..." A solemn look gleamed in his purple eyes as he remembered the scene, but he quickly shook it away. "I'm afraid we just don't stand a chance." Master Hand didn't speak again and turned away from them to think.

"So, that's it?" Falco then said sarcastically. "That's all you called us here for? To discuss how much our lives went down the drain? Yeah, good talk; I 'definitely' feel like we found a solution..."

"Falco." Fox growled to him. "Now's not the time to be a-"

"It's okay." Master Hand interrupted, looking back at them. "Falco's statement is understandable. I have yet to find any sort of tactic that we can use to bring Sara down, but so far, I haven't found anything. But every problem has a solution. Sara has done nothing but bring madness into our world. It must stop!"

"We know, Master Hand." Fox replied. "But it's just like what Mewtwo said; we can't fight back. If we try to, it'll just end up like last time and more people will get hurt."

"Also, the rest of the Smashers are under Sara's control." Mewtwo intervened. "There's only us, Lucario, Sheik, Mega Man, Sonic, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Roy, Wii Fit Trainer, Pichu, Yoshi, Ness, Lucas, and Villager. We're greatly outnumbered."

As the four were discussing, Pikachu had zoned out and focused on his own thoughts. It really did seem like they were at ta dead end. No matter how much they thought, it just seemed like there's no solution. It didn't matter what they'd do, Sara would overpower them, only because she's a real world being. They're beings of virtuality. They can't do anything.

...

But could they? Like what Master Hand said earlier; every problem has a solution. Maybe they can find some way to fight back against Sara, but what would it be?

Pikachu now began to look around the room. He hasn't noticed it when they had walked in, but the place was a mess. Books and papers were strewn all over the floor, as if Master Hand had been researching for possible solutions. Pikachu continued to look over everything until his eyes soon spotted a laptop near the far right side of the room. With perked ears, he scampered over to it and powered it on. Maybe he could search up an answer.

Pikachu started to type on the keyboard and began to search. The first thing he put in was 'How to defeat a being of reality.' After entering it in, the results started to pop on the screen. He looked through all of them, but pouted in disappointment when none of them gave an actual answer. Instead, they were just articles talking about the differences between virtuality and reality and how they parallel each other. Pikachu gave a small sigh, then an idea came to him.

He remembered back to when Sara first arrived at the mansion, she had announced her name, along with an anonymous name that she used online back in her world. Pikachu recalled what he anonymous name was and typed it in the search bar. He figured that if he searched her up, he could possibly figure out why she's doing all of this destruction to their world and if she could possibly have any weaknesses. Pikachu hit search again and sure enough, Sara's anonymous name popped up on link to a story that she had wrote. Curious, the electric Pokemon clicked it and began to skim through it. After reading some of it, Pikachu immediately lowered his ears and gave a strange look.

 _So that's who she is?_ He said to himself. _Just a terrible fan fic writer? Well okay, but by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like she has any weakness; I can't find any._ Pikachu gave another disheveled sigh and went back to the results page, but then that's when something else under the link to Sara's story caught his eye. Hoping it would actually contain some information, he clicked on it and read it. Well, it didn't give any more info on Sara, but something about it and who wrote made him perk his ears with interest. After reading some of it and reading the reviews for it, an idea began to dawn on him.

"For the last time, we can't keep fighting back!" Mewtwo said loudly in frustration. Meanwhile, the other four were continuing on their discussion about stopping Sara. "If we keeping trying to fight an enemy that we know we can't defeat, it'll only lead to more casualties and to someone possibly _dying_!" Mewtwo finished.

"Then what else is there?!" Falco argued back at him. "We can't just sit here and let that little brat tear our home to shreds! There has to be something else that we can do! If we can't fight back, then what other possibly option is there?!"

"We fight fire with fire."

The sudden sound of the voice caught the four's attention and they all turned to see Pikachu sitting in front of the laptop. With their interests peeking, they walked toward him and stood next to him.

"Um, what do you mean?" Fox questioned the Pokemon.

"I think I just found a solution." Pikachu answered with a smile. "So Sara's a being of reality and beings of virtuality can't really do much against her, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." Master Hand nodded.

"What's your point?" Falco asked bluntly.

"Well," Pikachu continued, turning to face them. "If we're not going to be enough to stop Sara from ruining our home, then maybe...maybe...we can get other beings from reality to help us." The four's eyes all widened once his words were spoken.

"You mean bring more real world humans here?" Mewtwo asked.

"Is...Is that even a good idea?" Fox said in concern.

"Yeah, if our problem _is_ a real world human, how is bringing even more of 'em gonna help?" Falco argued.

"He has a point." Master Hand said to Pikachu. "If we were to bring another, we risk the chance of accidentally allowing another being that abuses their power and would turn against us."

"I understand all of your concerns," Pikachu said to them. "But I honestly believe I found the right group of people."

"The right people?" Fox repeated.

"Yes. You see, while I was searching for answers and I found that Sara is actually known on the internet of the real world because of a fan fic she wrote called 'Mishonh from God.' By the looks of it, she's trying to turn what she wrote into something real."

"So that explains her motives." Mewtwo said quietly. "Okay, but what about these people that you've found?"

"I was getting to that. By looking further, I found an MST on the story by a girl who refers to herself as Light. She also has four more friends and they seem like they all dislike Sara's story and her behavior. They seem pretty protective of us and care about what happens to us in the story."

Pikachu then refaced the four and smiled again. "Honestly, these girls seem like they have good spirits. Good enough to potentially stop Sara. If we bring them here, they can probably help us." All was quiet as Fox, Falco, Mewtwo, and Master Hand thought about the Pokemon's suggestion. Finally, Falco gave a little groan and shook his head.

"That's a stupid idea." He muttered.

Pikachu's smile started to fade when he said this. "But...But I thought...How so?"

"Well," Falco said. "Let's just take a moment to remember that beings of reality don't have the fighting abilities that we have, especially young girls like them. The only way they can go against Sara is if they abuse their power as real world humans. So if we bring them here, they'd be useless dead wights."

Everything was silent again as they let the pilot's words sink in. "I'm afraid he's right again." Master Hand then said. "They don't have the experience, nor the capabilities of gong against a big foe like Sara. We'd only be putting them in danger."

"Unless we change their form." Now all eyes turned towards Mewtwo. The legendary had been quietly listening to the conversation and was thinking it over. Once the little issue had came up, and idea popped in his mind. "Pikachu's plan could work." He continued. "Taking down a real world being with others from the same world is our last resort and it has a higher possibility of succeeding. However, if we change the girls' forms into a species of our world, we can train them on how to battle."

Fox gave an approving nod. "That can actually work. Just what species would we turn them into, though?"

"How about Pokemon?" Pikachu suggested. "Pokemon are built for battles, so training them won't be a big challenge and they could use Pokemon attacks for more experience." Master Hand thought everything over and pieced things together. It did seem like a formidable plan. Turning the girls into Pokemon and enhance their skills and since they would contain the blood of real world beings, they could just stand a chance. Hope was starting to faintly spark back within him.

"Everything is settled." Master Hand spoke up. "We will be using Pikachu's idea and bring the five girls here to aid us in stopping Sara. We may have found our solution, gentlemen."

"We can only hope for the best." Mewtwo said, closing his eyes.

Falco looked at the four of them with shock and disbelief. _They're actually going with this?!_ He said to himself. After a moment, he then narrowed his eyes into a scowl.

"Fine." He muttered. "Do what you want, but I'm callin' it right now; after one day, those girls are gonna be nothin' but roadkill and I'm gonna be there to say 'I told you so.'" With a huff, he turned his back on them and stalked to the left side of the room and leaned against the wall. Fox, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Master Hand watched the pilot as he did, disapproving of his attitude, but shook it away and got focused on the task at hand.

However, back in the large room of the shed, Pichu had her ear pressed against the door of the backroom, listening to everything that was going on on the other side. Right next to her, Yoshi was fidgeting uncomfortably in his spot.

"Pichu..." He mumbled. "We probably shouldn't be doing this. If Master Hand only called Mewtwo, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu to discuss something and not the rest of us, we're probably not supposed to know about it-"

"They're bringing more here." Pichu suddenly said, cutting him off.

Yoshi looked at her and tilted his head. "What?"

"They're going to bring more real world people." Pichu repeated, turning to face him. "They found five girls who are fans of us and they think they could help us, so they're going to bring them here and turn them into Pokemon."

"Really? Would that be a good idea?"

Pichu gave a shrug. "I dunno. But it doesn't matter to me, though 'cause no matter if this is good or not, I'm gonna help them out."

 **(Page Break)**

The rain had came to a stop, so the only pattering noises that were heard came from drops of water falling from the wet leaves of the trees. While the whole conversation between Master Hand and the four Smashers had gone on, a certain blue hedgehog and robot were hanging outside of the shed just under the window to the backroom. The two had been listening to everything as well and Mega Man was barely peeking through the window so he wouldn't be noticed, his blue eyes were shining with amazement. He was lost for words. However, Sonic was leaning against the shed with his arms crossed over his chest. After hearing the entire conversation, his interest was sparking.

"So they're bringing real world people here to help fight off Sara, huh?" He said quietly when smirked. "Heh, this outta be interesting."

 **And now, it all begins...This will be a wild ride.**

 **Welp, that wraps up the prologue! Now, there's one thing that I forgot to mention in the first author's note, so I'll tell you guys now! Not only am I fixing the writing quality in this rewrite, but I'm also making a lot of changes to this story as well. I have a journal up on my Deviant Art that has a list of all of changes. There's a link to it on my profile as well and I really want you guys to take a look so you'll know what to expect from this story!**

 **But other than that, tell me what you guys think so far. Leave a review or a critic, I would love to hear your thoughts and if there's any mistakes that I made, let me know! Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed, see ya! :)**


	2. The Heroes Arrive

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Heroes Arrive

Fingers flew across a keyboard as many words were being typed. Afternoon sunlight shone through the window of a bedroom where a young teen girl wearing a gray hoodie sat on her bed. Her brown eyes peered through her purple glasses and focused on the laptop screen in front of her. The girl's anonymous was Warriorcatgirl375, but for short we'll call her Warrior Kitty.

Now, Warrior Kitty isn't really the most social person you'll meet...in any way...at all. However, if you get to know her pretty good, she might just speak more than three sentences. To put it bluntly, she's a quiet and shy person in general but she is rather friendly, as long as you don't get on her bad side. She also has a great love for video games, especially Nintendo games.

As of now, Warrior Kitty was currently working on one of her fan fic stories, since she was falling drastically behind on her update schedule. She continued to type for about a minute or so, but then stopped and saved the document and closed her laptop, deciding to take a break. She put if off to the side and grabbed her 3DS, powered it on, and started to play Super Smash Bros. Once the main menu came on her screen, she pressed the large "Smash" button and it took her to the character select. Warrior Kitty chose her character, clicked for a random stage, then waited for the game to load her battle.

However, something strange began to happen. As it loaded, the screen started to glitch up pretty badly. When she saw this, Warrior Kitty looked at her 3DS in utter confusion.

"What the-" Was all she was able to say before a blinding light flashed from the screen and engulfed her entire room for a split second then disappeared. When it did, the 3DS fell and landed on the ground with a faint thud, the young teen no longer sitting in her room.

 **(Page Break)**

Now, after whatever the hell happened up there, we go to a quaint little home in the Manitoba countryside. In this home, many people will find the oddest country girl in Canada.

For one, she likes to read and write. She isn't athletic in the slightest way.

Two, she has hair that's dyed purple. She curses that decision, considering she'll have to cosplay as Sailor Jupiter extremely soon.

Three, she's always chilling out with a video game. Ask her the exact date of when a video game out, and she can easily tell you.

Truly, April was the calmest freshman that ever lived. Though she tends to be quiet and shy in front of people she's just met in person, once she gets to know you, she's loudmouthed, cusses like a sailor, and is a genuinely nice person.

April, who went by the name "Light" online, was just finishing up an assignment for her french class on her extremely crappy computer. "Ugh, merde, il y a d'autre de faire?" April asked, momentarily switching to French. She glanced over to her binder, then smiled. "Oh mon dieu, j'ai fini!"

April did a minor victory dance, then looked around her room. "Well...what now?" April muttered, going back to English. She looked at her computer. "Could always write," she said, but then glared down at her keyboard. "Nevermind, this little bastard won't let me."

She turned to her bookcase and picked up a volume of Fairy Tail. "Hm..." April thought for a moment, then put the book down. "Best to read them all again in order."

Finally, she turned to her mini TV and snapped her fingers; a habit she did when she was deep in thought. "Of course, there's the obvious. But there's always the question of which game to play."

Eventually, she got out of her seat and turned on her PS3, kneeling down to select a game. "Dead Rising 2, no...Final Fantasy X Remastered, not in the mood...Dead Rising 2: Off the Record...the possibility of Frank West is tempting, but no...Marvel vs. Capcom 3...hm, Chun-Li and Trish bouncing around all the time, not to mention Dante..." April paused for a minute, savoring both mental images for a whole minute. She shook her head, extinguishing the fantasy. "No, nope. Don't want to get too distracted, now," she said with a smirk.

That left two games: Sonic Generations, and... "Okay, where the hell is-?" April began, spotting a game hiding behind her TV table. "Aha!"

She lifted up the game, smiling at the cover of Resonance of Fate. "Thought you could get away, huh?"

The game, for obvious reasons, had no response.

April ignored this fact. "Well, too bad for you. I need my Vashyron fix for today, and you're the only game that has him." April paused, thinking for a minute. She then looked over at her New 3DS XL, that was charging at the moment. "Well, that and Project X Zone..." April muttered.

She, once again, shook her head. "Nope, already have the PS3 on, no point in doing that for nothing. Besides, I've got tons of time to myself!"

You see, this was one of the rare days that both of her parents were out of the house. Naturally, she had nobody to play with. Her family had never gotten Wi-Fi, plus the fact that she was an only child. But, of course, she was used to this.

April took the game out of its cause, but got startled by a dog's barking and dropped it onto her rug. "FUCKING DOG, SHUT UP!" April yelled, switching completely from her calm demeanor. She had never gotten along with one of her two dogs, Milo. It was mainly due to the fact that he had eaten one of her DS games. But she also hated him for hurting her kittens. Thus, she refused to call hm by his name, just calling him "dog". "Freakin' dog..." she muttered.

But then, April's hand smacked her forehead. "D'oh! How could I forget!" April said, going to rummage around on her computer desk. She triumphantly picked up her glasses, then gently lid them onto her face. Then backed out into the hallway and looked at her Sonic poster. Normally, if she hadn't been wearing her glasses, she would only see coloured, indistinct figures, only being able to identify those figures due to having seen that poster a million times. Thankfully, with her glasses on, Sonic and his friends could be seen crystal clearly. She smiled and walked back into her room. Finally, she popped the game in and started playing.

A few minutes after starting, however, her 3DS's StreetPass indicator lit up. She looked at it, confused, then looked around for her other 3DS. Did she bring into her room, perchance? Confused, she paused her game in the middle of a battle and opened her 3DS, going onto her StreetPass Plaza. Sure enough, she had a visitor. She smiled and clapped when she saw the Mii, which appeared to be the closest to a Pikachu face that Mii Maker could allow. Her smile fell when she saw the greeting the Mii had.

"Hi! I'm Pikachu, from XXXXXXX! Are you ready?"

She stared at it for a minute, then closed her 3DS as quickly as she could. "Nope! None of that Creepypasta Dr. Falicier shit for me!"

However, the minute he turned her back to the 3DS, she felt an electric shock course through her body. April tried to scream, but she could find her voice.

The last thing she saw before blacking out were her games, with Sonic Generations right in front of the pile.

 **(Page Break)**

Mighty was seated in front of her computer, her head resting in her hand. She had been sitting like this in front of her computer for at least fifteen minutes. She had been writing for more than a few hours her chapter. Well, she had actually started forty-five minutes ago; she had spent the rest of the evening watching Jacksepticeye with her Word document opened. The majority of her chapter had been written like lightning (thanks to her music playlist reserved for that story), but she had trouble writing the remaining part. She knew what to do, but not the words to write it. She hadn't published anything in a month, she had thought this evening would have been a great opportunity.

She sighed and clicked on an orange symbol at the bottom of her screen that made the map for her story appear. Well, it was an Ao Oni game. After moving around for a bit, hoping she'd magically know what to write, she gave up and closed the game and opened the drawer next to her, where she took out a sheet and her pencil case. She needed a break, she wanted to draw.

Mighty mentally facepalmed. She'd take as much time to decide what to draw than find the words for her story, which meant three days if she was lucky…

Actually, the narrator lied, because she knew what to draw a minute later (though he was surely right about the end of her chapter) She spent the next hour making the drawing of a boy pulled in a portal and reaching out to another boy running toward him. For once, she had been a bit original and drew her own improvised characters. She didn't like it enough to publish it on Internet, but she'd show it to her friend via text message.

The sound of her pencil rolling caught her attention. When she turned around, she saw that it had vanished from her desk. She guessed she didn't hear it disappear into another dimension (commonly said "fall on the floor"). She tried to find it for a minute, but gave up and turned to take a picture of her drawing instead.

She stopped seeing the drawn portal looked extremely weird. She tossed her IPod on her bed and approached the weirdly textured drawing with her finger. She finally (stupidly) dipped her finger in, and it felt like paint. She tried to remove it, but quickly found herself violently pushing herself up to remove her whole arm covered by the white liquid taking over her body. She was about to scream for help when the envelope curtly pulled her inside the small drawn portal.

 **(Page Break)**

Pikachu, Fox, and Mewtwo watched as Master Hand summoned all of this energy. A bright glow emitted from his fingers and soon, a Buneary wearing a blue and green bracelet and a Gabite with a gray bandanna on her right arm appeared before them and was placed on top of the other three Pokemon.

"That's all of them." Master Hand confirmed. "Now, it would be best if we wait until they awaken and get adjusted to their surroundings. After that, we will explain the situation to them and begin training right away."

"Sounds like a plan." Fox replied. Just then, the door to the backroom opened and Falco stepped it. The first thing he saw was a Sylveon, an Absol, a Vulpix, a Gabite, and a Buneary all laying on top of each other, unconscious. He glanced over with an unimpressed expression.

"So _these_ are the valiant warriors you summoned to aid us?" He sneered. "Oh, I feel so safe..."

"Would it kill you to have some faith, Falco?" Fox said to him with a scowl.

"You brought a bunch of teenage girls, who have no experience in fighting, to help us stop Sara." Falco argued. "There's nothin' left to be faithful for. I still stand by my statement 'bout them not lastin' one day."

"Falco, I understand all of your doubt on this situation," Mewtwo told him calmly but sternly. "But you also need to understand that this is the only option that we have left. Yes, it's true that they don't have experience, but we're going to teach them."

"Oh ho ho, yeah sure." Falco remarked. "And while you guys do that, I'll make sure to heat up a pot of boiling water so we can make Pokemon stew with the leftover corpses, because those girls are gonna die."

Pikachu then narrowed his eyes and spoke up. "Well if you can just stop being so insensitive and actually think positively for once, then we'll have a good chance for this to work."

"Listen ya little rat," Falco growled at him. "Remember that this whole thing is your idea, so if this 'last resort' ends up biting ya in the tail, you're gonna eat those words!"

"ENOUGH!" Master Hand said loudly, bringing the little argument to an end. "This is a drastic situation that we are dealing with here and now is not the time to bicker with each other like a bunch of children!" The hand turned to face Falco and continued to speak in a quieter tone. "Falco, I also understand why you dislike this plan, but there is nothing else that we have left to do. It's either we go with Pikachu's plan and have these five girls help us, or we let Sara continue to run our world. Besides, it's not like we're going to send them out there without knowing what to do, we are going to train them and when we believe they're ready, we'll go and stop Sara."

Master Hand stopped speaking for a few seconds. "...However, if the girls do not do so well and they believe that they can't handle this, we'll send them home and try to find another solution." He then turned and faced Fox, Pikachu, and Mewtwo. "Now does this sound like a plausible plan?" The four Smashers looked to the five Pokemon still sleeping on top of each other, then looked to one another and then quietly mumbled words of agreement. "Good. Now, let us leave and tend to the other Smashers while the girls rest. We'll check on them in a little while."

No one else said a word as they all started to head for the door. Once they exited, the closed it behind them, leaving the room in silence.

 **And that ends chapter one! One thing I wanna say real quick, I didn't have intros for Lilac and Frost because both of them were pretty busy and I didn't want to pester them to make one. But, that brings today's chapter to a close, so I hope you all enjoyed reading and the next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	3. Introductions

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! I'm sorry for not updating the past three days, I was busy with school again. But, now that I'm on Thanksgiving Break, I should be able to get back on track. So let's get started with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: Just to let you guys know, Light will now be a regular Absol in this remake!**

Chapter 2: Introductions

Weak sunlight shone through the window and onto Mighty's eyes. She shifted a bit as this happened and groaned. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing their now golden color, and lazily looked around.

 _Where...am I...?_ Mighty say to herself in confusion. Finally, her vision cleared and she was able to identify her surroundings. She was inside a small room in what looks like a wooden shed. Alarm struck Mighty and she snapped her eyes open wide, only to realize that a rabbit-like ear with fluffy cream fur at the tip was dangling above her head. She also felt scales on her back and soft fur under her body. That was when she realized that something was laying on top of her and she was on top of another. With a racing heart, she frantically scrambled out of the pile and flopped on the ground.

Mighty sat up and gasped when she saw that the pile was just four...Pokemon? Actual Pokemon that were physically right in front of her.

 _P-Pokemon?! How...How are there...This has to be a dream!_ Apparently, when she had gotten herself out of the pile it had caused a Buneary to tumbled down and land hard on a Gabite's face. This made the Gabite immediately wake up and sit right up, causing the Buneary to fall off her face and land roughly on the floor. The dragon-type groaned as she rubbed her face with her claws.

"Ugh, what...happened?" She asked aloud, blinking open her eyes. The Gabite looked down a bit and went dead silent when she saw a Vulpix, that wore a Triforce necklace, looking right back at her a short distance away and a Buneary now starting to awaken as well and get to her paws.

"Ow!" The latter mumbled as she stood up. As soon as she turned around and saw the other two Pokemon looking at her, she gave an alarmed scream and scurried away a few feet. Before any of them could say anything, the Gabite felt something move under her and she looked down to see the Absol, that wore a Creeper toque, now opening her eyes.

"Did someone say something?" She asked in a slurred tone.

"Oh jeez!" The Gabite shouted and quickly got up and away from her. After seeing her, the Absol snapped her eyes open wide and gave a yelp, scrambling to her paws and kicking a Sylveon, that wore purple glasses and a gray hoodie, in the face in the process. This caused the Sylveon to open her eyes wide and gave a breathless sputter, holding her stomach in pain. Slowly, she sat up and adjusted her glasses, and turned to see who had stepped on her, only to scream at the sight of the Absol standing right next to her. Of course, this caused the Absol to scream as well and the two quickly ran apart. Now all five Pokemon were fully awake and standing in different places of the room. They all looked at one another with wide eyes and terribly confused expressions. All remained heavily silent until the Gabite decided to speak.

"How...How are you all in front of me?" She asked in a shaky, but calm voice. "Pokemon don't exist; how are you all here?"

Just by the sound of her voice, Mighty's heart-rate quickened. "How can I even understand you?" She asked in reply, backing up a little bit. She then felt something flat press against her and she turned to see an opened laptop, but what she saw on it made her blood go cold. On the blank screen, her reflection revealed a Vulpix staring right back at her. Mighty let out a few shaky breaths as she moved her paw and prodded at her face and her fox-like ears, watching in bewilderment as her reflection copied her exact movements. She didn't know what to say; she didn't know what to _think_. How did she become a Pokemon? Where was she, even? What was happening?

As Mighty continued to inspect herself with the laptop screen, the other four began to come to a realization as well. When one of them spoke, they were able to understand what they said. But...that could only mean...

The Absol slowly lifted her arms and looked at them, now seeing that they were now the front legs of an Absol. Her heart-rate quickened as she looked at each of her claws then stood up and skimmed over the rest of her body, seeing that she was indeed a Pokemon.

"What the hell is going on?!" The Absol blurted out in utter confusion.

"I don't know!" The Buneary shouted unintentionally in reply, yanking at her ears. "At one minute, I'm in my room, minding my own business when suddenly, I black out and now poof! I'm here!"

"This doesn't make any sense..." The Gabite said to herself rather quietly as she looked at her claws. "I don't understand, how did this happen to me?"

"Ooooh, this is fantastic. Definitely something I needed in my life." The Absol continued, pinching the ridge of her nose. "First, I torture myself by MST-ing on that god-awful 'Mishonh from God' story, then my keyboard starts going stupid on me, causing me to not be able to work on any stories, let alone barely even do homework on it. But, now _this_ tripping crap starts happening?! What is even-"

Mighty's ears then perked and she started to zone out the rest of what the Absol was saying, taking notice to one little part of her rant that she mentioned. _Wait...the "Mishonh from God" MST? Is...Is she...?_ She took a breath in and stepped toward the Absol cautiously.

"Light?" She asked. "Burning Light and Crystal, from Fan Fiction? Is that you?"

At the sound of her anonymous name, the Absol straightened up and turned to look back at the Vulpix. "How...do you know my username?" She asked in suspicion. Now confirming her thoughts, Mighty smiled.

"I'm Mighty. You know, Mightygamer64."

"Mighty?" Light repeated quietly then gave a small gasp as realization now hit her. "Hold on, you're really Mighty? Mighty from Fan Ficition?"

"Yeah!"

Now the Gabite, Sylveon, and Buneary were looking at the two with wide, shocked eyes. "Whoa, hold on." The dragon-type said as she took a few steps forward. "You guys are actually Light and Mighty, from Fan Fiction?"

"Yeah, that's right." Light replied, facing her. "And you are...?" The Gabite glanced at the two of them for a moment, but then gave a swallow and spoke.

"I'm...I'm Frost. FrostLight64." She told them cautious. Once hearing the name, the two started to smile in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, Frost!" Mighty said in joy. "You're here, too? But then..." She turned to look at the Buneary who still stayed in her spot. "Then who are..."

"I'm Lilac." The Buneary finished, now deciding to speak up as as well. "LilacFoxGirl1."

"Oh my-" Light said in shock, rubbing her head. "So you guys are all the people I met online? Holy shit, this is a lot to take in..."

Mighty didn't know what to think. All of her friends from Fan Fiction were all sitting right here with her in the same room. Everything that was going on at the current moment was just so bizarre! She looked at the other three that were now standing with her as they started to make small talk and become familiar with each other. However, she gave a small frown when she realized one detail.

"Wait a second." Mighty spoke up, gaining their attention. "Wasn't there five of us?" Light, Lilac, and Frost glanced at each other and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, there was." The Gabite answered. Mighty began to look around the room, until she saw something, or rather some _one_ standing a few feet away. On the other side of the room, the Sylveon had remained in the place she stood, huddled a bit on the ground. Although, her brown eyes were wide and shining with recognition as the other four had revealed who they were. Gears were turning in Mighty's head as she looked at her. Light, Lilac, and Frost were all here. These are the people she knew the most online, but there is also one more person she knew pretty well, so that could only mean...

Mighty's ears perked and a smile started to grow on her face as she put the pieces together. Slowly trotting toward the Sylveon, she came to stop and spoke to her. "Are...Are you Warrior Kitty?" She asked. In reply, the Sylveon nodded and gave a small smile as well.

"Yeah, I'm Warrior Kitty." She said quietly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm finally getting to meet you." Mighty said in cheer and turned to look at the other three. "I'm finally getting to meet all of you! This is...this is just amazing!"

"I know, this is really crazy." Frost replied, but then a serious expression came on her face. "But, this is still all too weird. I mean, I'm standing here with you guys in this dirty-looking wooden room, and we're Pokemon, of all things. Where are we and how did we get here?"

 **(Page Break)**

"Are you sure that Master Hand will be okay with us sneaking around and spying in on their plan?" Mega Man asked as he followed Sonic around outside of the shed. "I mean, if they wanted us to know, wouldn't they have discussed it to the rest of us?"

"To be honest, I'm not worried about being caught." Sonic replied passively. "Regardless if they wanna keep it a secret or not, we should have a right to know. Think about it; a tyrant that we can't fight against took over our home, forced us into hiding, and Master Hand plans on bringing real world humans to help us. That's something pretty big and besides, everyone's gonna find out about it eventually."

Mega Man was quiet for a few seconds as he thought about his words. "Mmm...Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sonic glanced back at him and smirked. "When am I not?"

"Well, there was that time when Little Mac dropped a bee hive in the pool while trying to get rid of it, and thought it was a good idea to kill the bees with a bugzap-"

"That question was rhetorical!" Sonic snapped at the blue bomber. The two then stopped in their tracks when they had reached the window to the backroom. However, they quickly focused their attention on the glass when they heard faint, unfamiliar voices coming from inside. By the sound of it, they were female. Sonic and Mega Man glanced at each other and then they went to the window and peered inside. What they saw were five Pokemon sitting together and quietly discussing something.

"Are those the girls Master Hand wanted to bring here?" Mega Man whispered.

"Has to be." Sonic replied then grinned. "Well now that they're here, let's give 'em a good ol' welcome." Mega Man looked somewhat alarmed at his suggestion but before he could object, the hedgehog had silently opened the window and started to climb in. But the five girls were unaware of the entering Smashers and continued to focus on their little predicament.

"So what is going on?" Light questioned as she inspected her claws. "How did we get here, who brought us here, and why are we Pokemon?"

Lilac thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Maybe this is a dream? Some really, freaky dream?"

"I...don't think so." Light replied with an unsure tone. "That maybe the only logical reason, but I don't think people can psychologically communicate with each other through dreams...can they?"

"It probably doesn't matter, 'cause this feels very real to me." Frost spoke up, scrapping her claw over the smooth scales on her arm.

"Then what's going on?" Might asked with a bit of frustration. She then turned to face Warrior Kitty, who had quietly stayed in her spot. "What do you think, Warrior Kitty?" The Sylveon glanced around as she thought about it then shrugged.

"I don't know..." She mumbled quietly while glancing down at her paws. "Maybe we should wonder about who brought us here." The other four looked at each other.

"That's a good question." Light said. "Who did bring us here?" All of a sudden, she felt a small force as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Weird predicament you guys are in, ain't it?" A new voice said. "But, we'll gladly tell you girls that-"

Without warning, Light quickly spun around and landed a hard slap across the speaker's face. Whom ever it was stumbled back from the unexpected slap with the Absol was looking at her paw in surprise.

"I definitely don't think this is a dream, guys." She said. "Whatever I slapped felt very real..." When she took notice that the others had fallen deathly silent, Light looked up to see the four all staring at the person she hit with their jaws dropped in pure shock. Confused by this, she turned to see what had caught their attention, only to gasp in shock herself. Just behind her, Sonic the Hedgehog stood with his hand on his face, covering the spot Light had slapped him. Then, just a short distance away, Mega Man walked into view from the room's window.

"Sonic, you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Ah jeez..." Sonic said quietly, removing his hand from his cheek. "Wasn't expecting that. She hits pretty hard." The two Smashers were quiet when they saw the five Pokemon all looking at them in disbelief. The room was filled with an awkward silence as the seven stared each other down.

"...Hi." Mega Man spoke up, breaking the silence. As if on cue, Lilac pointed at both of them as her breath began to quicken.

"S...S...Son...Me...ga..." She stuttered almost breathlessly.

"Hey, hey now." Sonic said while putting his hands up passively. "Stay calm. I know this looks shocking to you-"

"What is happening?!" Mighty blurted out loudly, cutting him off. She was beginning to panic again and started pacing the room. "How is this real? How is any of this real?! All of my friends I met online are suddenly here with me, we've been turned into Pokemon, and now _Sonic_ and _Mega Man_ are standing here right in front us?! What is any of this?!"

As this happened, Frost and Warrior Kitty remained in their spots, the Sylveon looking to be on the verge of a panic attack and the Gabite was just watching everything with wide eyes. Lilac was still sputtering, trying to find her words and Light just stood rigid, looking at her paw she struck the blue hedgehog with.

"Did...Did I really just slap Sonic the Hedgehog in the face with my hand?" She asked herself quietly. "I...don't know how to feel about this..."

"Sonic." Mega Man mumbled to his friend worriedly. "I told you this probably wasn't a good idea. Now they're freaking out."

"Don't worry, I got this." Sonic replied, then turned back to the five freaked-out Pokemon. "Alright, ladies! I'm gonna need you to calm down so we can explain-" He stopped speaking again when he felt two paws touching his arm. Looking down, he saw that Lilac had approached him and was poking at his arm, as if she were inspecting him.

"This is real." She whispered in awe. "This is actually real." At the sound of her words, Light snapped right out of her shocked gaze and put her paw down, looking over at the two Smashers.

"Okay, hold on." She said as she walked toward the blue hedgehog. "You're Sonic? You are _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic gave her his trademark grin. "The one and only."

Light blinked a few times as she processed his answer, then immediately turned and started to walk toward the backroom's door. "Nope! Forget this! I'm not having any of this. I'm finding out how to wake up and when I do, I'm gonna find out what the hell was in my breakfast this morning, and burn it." However, she was only a few feet away from the door when it suddenly flew open, a certain Legendary Pokemon peering inside with narrowed eyes.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on in here?!" Mewtwo demanded. Apparently, all of the noises that they were all making had caught his attention. Mewtwo then took notice to the young Absol standing right in front of him and went silent. Light only stared back at him for a moment, processing what she was seeing, then quickly backed up with a startled yelp at the sight of the Pokemon. Right then, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu appeared in the doorway next to Mewtwo.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Fox asked him worriedly. "What's wro-" He cut himself off as he and the two saw the five Pokemon all staring at them like they were seeing ghosts. The atmosphere seemed to be holding it's breath as the entire room was engulfed in an awkward silence.

"Oooh, this isn't gonna be a pretty scene..." Sonic muttered, breaking the silence.

 **And that ends it! Thank you all for reading, the next chapter is gonna be up soon! See ya!**


	4. Destiny Discovered

**Okay, so uh...Thanksgiving happened...**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Destiny Discovered

Light, Mighty, Frost, and Warrior Kitty stood motionless in their spots as they stared at the four new arrivals standing in the doorway to the back room. Mewtwo, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu all saw that the Pokemon were now awake, along with Sonic and Mega Man standing in the middle of the room and quickly rushed right in.

"They're awake!" Pikachu announced in surprise.

"Yeah, that's very observational." Falco told him sarcastically.

Mewtwo turned to the two blue Smashers. "What are you two doing in here?!" He demanded.

"Um..." Sonic mumbled while glancing around. "...Saying 'hi?'"

"This was his idea!" Mega Man shouted in panic and pointed to the hedgehog.

"We'll deal with them later." Fox said to the legendary. "Right now, we have to address the g-"

Just then, a pink blur shot right past them and out the door. Surprised, the five looked out the doorway and saw that Warrior Kitty had fled from the backroom in an attempt to escape. The Sylveon was breathing quickly as she ran, only to see Pichu and Yoshi standing right in her path. Warrior Kitty skid to a stop just in front of them and looked at them with wide eyes. The three stared at each other for a few seconds until the Sylveon let out a scream and turned and fled back to the room. Mewtwo, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu each stepped aside as she reentered and ran straight into Lilac, who was still poking Sonic's arm.

"Close the door." Mewtwo hissed at Pikachu, who obliged and slammed it shut.

"Okay, we need to settle this." Fox spoke up, looking back at the Pokemon, who were now looking at them in more shock.

"Firstly," Pikachu said as sent a scowl at Sonic and Mega Man. "You two shouldn't even be in here. You probably scared the Muk out of the girls, I mean look at how freaked out they are!"

"Uh, and like they wouldn't be anyway when you guys come?" Sonic retorted, lifting an eyebrow. "We heard everything about your plan, and for something as big as bringing real world humans here to help us, I believe we should have a right to know."

"Well instead of approaching them out of the blue, which I'm positive that's exactly what you two did," Mewtwo said to him with crossed arms. "We were to going introduce ourselves in a more cautious way, explain why we brought them here, and then introduced them to the rest of you."

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Warrior Kitty shouted, her fear getting a hold of her. This seemed to set off some sort of activation, for everyone was beginning to raise their voices. Now the entire backroom was filled with shouting as Mewtwo, Sonic, and Pikachu continued to argue with each other while Fox and Mega Man tried (and failed) to calm down the panicking girls. Falco remained silent and watched as the mini chaos took place in front of him, doing nothing but shaking his head in shame.

The door then opened once more as Master Hand floated right in. If he had a face, he sure as hell would look angry.

"What is happening in here?!" He demanded.

"Watching you plan lower my expectations even further." Falco muttered in reply. Master Hand glanced between the pilot, then to the shouting group, and back again.

"For the love of all that's holy, I don't need any of this..." He growled as he floated forward a bit. "SILENCE!" Immediately, the entire room went silent at the sound of the hand's booming voice. Fox, Pikachu, Sonic, Mega Man, and Mewtwo turned to look at him in surprise while the five Pokemon only looked on in fear. Seeing that he got all of their attention, Master Hand pointed toward the Smashers.

"Not a single word out of any of you until we get this properly addressed and cleared up." He warned. The five all gave a nod of understanding. Master Hand then turned to face the girls, who still watched him with fear in their eyes.

"I apologize for that little scene." He told them in a much more gentle tone. "Now, I know you all are feeling frightened and confused about your current situation, but allow me to explain. I am, indeed, Master Hand." He then motioned toward the six Smashers off to the side. "Those are the real heroes from the games that you all have played. You are real Pokemon and you are in the real land of Nintendo."

As they listened to his words, the five Pokemon began to relax themselves a bit and their fears slowly going away. However, looks of awe were appearing on their faces.

"The...real land of Nintendo?" Frost repeated in a whisper.

"So you're saying that you guys are actually real?" Mighty asked. "We're actually in Nintendo right now; it's been existing this whole time?"

"That is correct." Master Hand said with a nod.

"Sweet Pikachus..." Lilac said breathlessly, her mind thoroughly blown.

"So, I still don't understand this." Light spoke up, taking a few steps forward. "I am honestly shocked about you guys actually existing, but why did you bring us here? What do you want with us?" Frost, Lilac, Warrior Kitty, and Mighty all mumbled in agreement, looking at the hand.

"You see..." Master Hand replied solemnly. He was quiet for a couple seconds before continuing. "...A person from your world showed up in ours. A girl, about all of your ages, and her name is Sara." At the mention of the familiar name caused the five to perk up with interest, disbelief shining a bit in their eyes. "We looked her up and found out she was a writer of a fan fiction called 'Mishonh from God,' or something along those lines. She came here with the intentions to take over our world and make her story a reality."

"We did what we could to fight against her." Mewtwo added in. "Unfortunately, it didn't...end so well. Sara was too powerful and she defeated us. She then corrupted the minds of most of the Smashers and we were forced to hide here in this shed."

"Then, we found the five of you." Pikachu said with a hopeful smile. "You see, beings of virtuality, which is us, can't fight against beings of reality, which is you girls, due to them abusing their abilities of imagination to make them powerful. While I was searching for any of Sara's weaknesses, I found Light's MST on her story."

"Pikachu admired you spirits." Master Hand then said. "He figured that only beings of reality can fight against another being of reality, so we decided to bring you five here to help us stop Sara and save our world."

Not a single word was spoken as Master Hand and the six Smashers waited for a response. The five Pokemon only stared at them with wide eyes, trying to process everything that they heard.

"... _What_?" Warrior Kitty finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hold on, I need a moment." Light then said. She took off her hat and ran a paw through her white fur, taking a deep breath then letting it out. "Okay, so you guys are telling us that Sara, the writer of probably the worst Smash Bros fan fic ever, is here and is taking over your world so she can make her story come true."

"Yes." Master Hand answered.

"Right." Light said. "So in order for her to be defeated, you guys decided to basically kidnap us and have us fight against her." The Smashers all glanced at each other after hearing the Absol's statement.

"That's...one way to put it." Fox said.

"Jeez, this is starting to sound like the plot of some weird fan fiction..." Frost muttered.

"Wait a second." Mighty spoke up in an urgent tone. "If you guys weren't able to fight against Sara, how can we be able to do it? We're just ordinary girls, we don't know how to fight!"

"Yeah, and we still have to go to school and our families would probably be wondering where we are." Lilac said as well.

"We see all of your concerns." Pikachu told them. "This is why we turned you into Pokemon. We were planning on training you five so you'd be prepared to fight against Sara."

"That is, if you agree." Master Hand intercepted, looking over the five girls. "We are also presenting you with a choice. If you wish to help us rebel against Sara, you may stay and we'll train you. However, if you believe that you will not be able to handle this task, we will send you back home. Which would you girls rather do?"

Light, Frost, Mighty, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty fell silent as many thoughts buzzed in their heads. Everything that they just found out about was one huge mindblow. Sara coming to Nintendo and trying to take it over, and they were summoned there to help stop her? It was all just so insane! But bits of doubt were nagging at them. Mighty brought up a good point; they don't know how to fight. But that's why they're Pokemon, the Smashers said they were going to train them. However, Lilac brought up another good point. What about their families and school? Well, Master Hand just gave them a choice...

Finally, after a moment, Frost narrowed her eyes a bit and faced Master Hand and the Smashers. "How bad is it?" She asked them. "How are your living conditions and how many Smashers did Sara corrupt?" The seven glanced at each other in confusion from her questions.

"Not much of us are left." Fox admitted, crossing his arms. "And our living conditions here in the shed...it's not good..."

"Can I see?" Frost asked again.

"Um, sure." Sonic replied with a shrug. The group started to head for the door of the backroom with the Gabite following behind. Light, Mighty, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty looked at each other, but then followed as well, for they were curious.

The group approached the door and Mewtwo pushed it open, revealing Lucario, Sheik, Roy, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Ness, Lucas, Yoshi, Pichu, and Villager all standing outside the room and quietly conversing with each other. It turns out that the commotion that happened in the room had attracted them as well. Once seeing the group standing in the doorway, they all stopped speaking and immediately looked to the five Pokemon standing there. The five girls, on the other hand, had noticed how little Smashers were left and the condition they were in.

First off, the shed was a mess with mud everywhere, weeds growing through the wooden floorboards, and stains on the walls. Second, the Smashers looked horrible. Their bodies were covered in dirt and they looked awfully thin, as if they barely eaten in months. The girls could only stare at them with wide eyes at their unkempt sight. To see a handful of their favorite characters looking like this...

"Oh my gosh..." Warrior Kitty whispered in shock.

"This is how you guys have been living since Sara came here?" Mighty asked.

A somber aura surrounded Master Hand. "Yes." Was all her replied with.

"Since Sara took over the mansion, we had no more access to food and water." Pikachu explained. "We're unable to stay clean and we can't even feed ourselves."

Lucario then took a step toward the group. "Master Hand, what's going on?" He questioned. "Who are these girls?" After hearing his question, Mewtwo looked to the floating hand.

"Should we tell them now?" He asked in slight concern.

"Yes. It is important that they know." Master Hand replied. He then floated forward and faced everyone. "My dear Smashers. For the past couple months, we have suffered greatly from Sara's take over. We can't fight back, we can't manage to stay in good health, we have lost control of our own home, our fellow Smashers, and we had no choice but to hide in this shed."

As he spoke, the five girls all stood silently, taking in every single word that he said. What they just witnessed was truly. Not only was Sara taking over the mansion and forcing the Smashers into hiding bad enough, but the horrible condition they were in. They had to stay in a crappy shed in the woods. They were all filthy, they have no food and water, and it was clear that each and every one of them was starving. It was...depressing...

Looks of uncertainty were plastered on Light's, Mighty's, Lilac's, and Warrior Kitty'ls faces, for they were still debating on what they should do. However, Frost's eyes were shining with determination. Her mind was made up.

"But just recently," Master Hand continued to say. "Pikachu had come up with a plan. If we are unable to fight against a being of reality, then our only option is to have more fight with us. We have found five girls that are fans of us and show great spirits, so we brought them here and we'll train them to fight, so we can stop Sara together."

The small group of Smashers were speechless. They were all shocked from what Master Hand had said. They actually brought _more_ real world beings here? To fight with them against Sara? Low murmurs started to erupt within the group as they whispered to one another. Some of the Smashers actually looked impressed and somewhat hopeful with the plan while others had looks of doubt and disapproval as they all glanced at the five girls. This continued until a voice spoke up and caused them all to quiet down.

"That's if they decide to fight with us." Falco said, gaining everyone's attention. The bird crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Master Hand. "You gave the girls a choice if whether they wanted to do this or not, remember?"

"Erm, yes that's true." Master Hand said then faced the five girls. "Have you all made your decisions yet?" Light, Mighty, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty didn't reply right away as they glanced at each other. Before any of them could give an answer, Frost stepped forward.

"I'm in." She announced with a small sense of pride. "After hearing about what Sara has done and seeing all of you like this, it disgusted me. I'm willing to fight with you guys to get your home back and teach that little brat a thing or two." The other four looked at the Gabite in amazement. She was really going to stay and help. Seeing this suddenly...seemed to give them a boost. Frost did bring up a good reason to help, and it was a reason that they agreed with as well.

"I'm in, too!" Light said, narrowing her eyes. "I wanna give Sara a piece of my mind and help you guys get Nintendo back!"

"Count me in, too!" Mighty added in.

"And me." Lilac said.

The all then realized only four voices had spoken and they all turned to look at Warrior Kitty, who was lingering back a bit. "What is your choice, Warrior Kitty?" Master Hand asked her in a calm tone.

"U-uh..." The Sylveon mumbled in a shaky voice. Her heart was pounding as everyone had their eyes on her, awaiting her answer.

She honestly didn't know what to do. She was a nervous wreck about the entire situation. It was true that she disliked everything Sara was doing, but she didn't believe she had the ability to actually _fight_ against her. But then again...all of this horrible stuff, how badly the Smashers have been treated...and they did say they were going to train them...

A moment had passed when Warrior Kitty finally spoke. "I'll...I'll help." She said. Conversation started up again between the Smashers as the other four girls gave small smiles after hearing the Sylveon agree to stay. While everyone conversed about their thoughts on the whole thing, Lucario closed his eyes and activated his aura-sensing ability.

He scanned over each of the girls and read their auras. He sensed a good amount of determination in Frost while the others started to show traces of it as well. Unfortunately, there was something else in their auras that he couldn't ignore. Fear. Lucario turned off his senses and gave a sigh as he watched some of the Smashers start to approach the girls and interact with them. He knew Master Hand is only trying to find a way to get their home back and they he would make sure the girls won't be in mortal danger, but he couldn't help but have his concerns.

 _Is this a wise choice?_

 **Jeez! This one was a long one! Actually, now that I think about it... ... ... a lot of these chapters will be pretty long. Anyways, thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	5. Encounter in the Mansion

**SWEET FUDGE CRACKERS, EVERYTHING IS GOING HORRIBLY WRONG-**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I'm sorry for the sudden two weeks of delay, it seems that whenever I manage to climb out of the massive schoolwork, it always drags me back in... Also, I would have had this updated a few days ago, but due to a series of unfortunate events, I had burned my hand rather badly while making hot chocolate and I wanted to wait until it healed enough that I can actually move it without feeling pain. As of now, it's healed quite enough for me to type again, so I am back!** **Now that I'm also on winter break, hopefully I can keep things under control.**

 **But without further ado, here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Encounter in the Mansion

The door to the shed's main room opened as Falco walked inside. The pilot had stepped outside to get some fresh air and clear his nagging thoughts. However, when he had reentered, he was greeted with the reason why he stepped out in the first place.

Some of the Smashers were standing with Light, Frost, and Lilac, introducing themselves and talking to them with great interest. The girls were beginning to grow more used to being around these well-known characters, now that everything has been cleared up, but they were still pretty nervous and gave quiet and small responses. In fact, the only one who wasn't really talking to anyone was Warrior Kitty, who was sitting by a wall and just watching everyone. It looks like it'll take some time for them to adjust.

Just by seeing everyone look so enthusiastic about the plan and the girls, Falco gave a huff and began to head toward the other end of the room. His path was suddenly intercepted by a certain Vulpix, making him stop abruptly.

"Um, hi Falco." Mighty greeted, looking up at him with bright, excited eyes. The tone of her voice seemed to show that she wasn't as nervous as the others, either. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Falco raised an eyebrow as he looked at her with disinterest.

"No." He said bluntly. He started to walk again, but Mighty moved and stood in front of him.

"W-wait, this will only take a second." She insisted.

Falco gave a low groan and ran his wing down his face. "Fine." He muttered.

Mighty gave a little hop in excitement. "Okay. What is it like being a Star Fox member? Do you enjoy being in Smash Bros? What are your personal opinions about your adventures? How do you fly an arwing?"

Falco blinked a few times as he continued to look at her with the same look of disinterest. Wordlessly, he moved her out of his way with his foot and continued to walk. "Ask Fox." Was all he said as he passed the Vulpix. Mighty watched him leave and lowered her ears a bit in disappointment. Falco had reached the spot he was heading for and leaned against the wall, continuing to watch the mini gathering in the room. Next to him, Lucario, Sheik, Wii Fit Trainer, and Meta Knight stood with Yoshi sitting a few feet away. The sheikah noticed the pilot's presence and looked over to him.

"I'm assuming that you're not too fond of this plan." She observed.

"I'm takin' a wild guess that you're not either." Falco replied without looking at her. Sheik only "hmp"ed in response and turned to look at the group as well.

"We're thinking that as well." Meta Knight spoke up. "Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, and I discussed this. I can see how this idea could work, but I don't believe we should get innocent people involved, especially people of the girls' age."

"I told them that this was stupid." Falco said with a hint of frustration. "But now that those girls agreed to stay and help, they're never gonna listen. So now I'm gonna just sit back and watch this entire thing blow up in their faces."

Yoshi remained silent as he listened to the four. Ever since Pichu had told him that Master Hand was bringing real world beings here, he...didn't like it. Just like Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, and Meta Knight, he thought it wasn't fair to get them involved with their problem. But seeing how the girls were willing to help and how most of the Smashers were in on the plan, he didn't know what to think now. He was kind of torn.

"Yoshi!"

Yoshi jumped at the sudden voice shouting in his ear. With his hand on his chest to ease his beating heart, he turned to see Pichu standing next to him with an excited smile.

"C'mon, let's go see the reality people!" She said as she tugged at his arm. "I wanna talk to them!"

"Well, I uh..." Yoshi mumbled, but then stopped when Pikachu approached them.

"I'm sorry Pichu, but that's going to have to wait." He told the smaller Pokemon, then turned to face the other five standing there. "I just want to let you know that Master Hand is about to announce our plan to try and get the mansion back from Sara."

"Greeeaaat." Falco replied in mock interest. Then the Pokemon's words clicked all their heads and they looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hold on, what?" Lucario asked.

"Attention!" Master Hand's voice spoke loudly. Everyone turned to face the floating hand with Fox and Mewtwo standing at his side. "I am pleased to announce that our action to take down Sara and regain our home begins today." An eruption of cheers broke through the small crowd of Smashers, as well as Frost, Light, Warrior Kitty, Lilac, and Mighty.

"We will be starting off by taking the girls with us to take back Smash Mansion." Fox added with a determined smile. As the words sank in, the cheers started to die down as nervous and uncertain looks grew on their faces.

"...Que?" Light then asked.

"Wait just a second!" Sheik spoke up from the other side of the room. "You can't already send the girls to face Sara and take back the mansion when you just brought them here!"

"Well of course we're not doing that." Mewtwo replied. "Fox didn't clarify well enough. Yes, we're taking the girls with us to get the mansion, but we are not going to send them in."

"We will be showing them the mansion first, then we will return and strategize our plan before we take action." Master Hand explained. Mumbles spread across the group of Smashers as they all nodded in understanding. "Alright, we will be heading out now and we will return shortly. Girls, let's go."

Everyone watched as Master Hand, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Fox headed across the room and out the entrance door with Falco reluctantly following along. Light, Frost, Mighty, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty looked at each other worriedly then quickly scurried after them.

 **(Page Break)**

A few leaves crunched under the little group's feet as they made their way through the woods and in the direction of the mansion. The afternoon sun was now starting to lower a bit in the sky as the day was starting to draw to an end. Fox pushed a few brambles out of his way until he stopped, looking out into the large clearing that was the mansion's backyard. Soon, Falco, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Master Hand came up next to him as the five girls appeared from behind. For a moment, they all silently stared into the yard and up at the large building looming many yards away.

"There it is." Master Hand said. "The Smash Mansion." The five Pokemon poked their heads out from the vegetation of the woods, looking at it in awe.

"Whoa..." Light said quietly. "It's huge."

"If all of this actually turns out to be some wack dream, I would honestly be kinda upset..." Lilac said in a low whisper.

"Okay, here's the plan." Fox spoke up, turning to face the other three Smashers and the hand. "We can try to circle around the mansion the best way we can so we can show the girls and observe the exterior. But we have to keep our distance so we won't risk getting caught."

"Once we do that," Master Hand added in. "We will head back to the shed so we can discuss on how we will get in with the others."

"We can try splitting into groups and surround the mansion." Mewtwo suggested. "We'll send one of us in as bait so we can draw in Sara and possibly her brother, however we have to make sure we get them alone with no Smashers. When that's done, the bait Smasher can give off a signal and then we all go in and surround her; Sara will most likely flee if she's cornered. But our main objective is to be careful, so the girls will stay at the shed until it's safe."

The five then turned to look at the girls. "Is that understood?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes." Light, Mighty, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty all said in unison. However, they all noticed that one voice was absent. Alarmed, they all turned to see that the spot that Frost once stood in was empty.

"Where did she-" Fox said, but was cut off when Pikachu made a frightened noise. Following his vision, they spotted the Gabite already halfway across the yard.

" _Froooost!_ " The Smashers and hand all said in a loud, panicked whisper.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Falco then growled in irritation. "She's gonna get herself caught!"

"W-we have to get her!" Pikachu said, starting to freak out a little. "We need to stop her before-" Just then, the bushes next to them were trampled down as the other four girls barged right our of the woods and sprinted into the yard.

"Oh no no no no no-" Light said as she ran.

"C'mon, we gotta stop from reaching the mansion!" Mighty said loudly. As this happened, Fox, Pikachu, and Master Hand gaped in shock while Mewtwo face-palmed and Falco banged his head against a tree.

Determination burned in Frost as she made her way through the yard and finally reached the mansion. It turns out that as soon as they came to edge of the woods and looked out at the mansion, she had continued on, assuming that the rest of the group was still moving with her. Frost snuck a bit along mansion's exterior until she arrived at an opened window. Using her claw, she sloppily tore a line through the screen and climbed right in.

Frost pushed her way through the screen with a grunt and then flopped inside, her back landing on hard ground. She sat back up and observed her surroundings in amazement. By the looks of it, she was in the dining room. It was fairly large with many tables lining up with each other. Luckily, the place was empty, but many clattering noises could be heard coming from a room farther down labeled "Kitchen." Quickly, Frost got back to her feet with a smile growing on her face. She would have waited for the others, thinking they were still behind her, but blind excitement was clouding her thoughts and making her act without thinking.

Frost silently bounded across the dining room and toward the exit, keeping a close eye on the kitchen to make sure that whoever was in there won't come out and spot her. Frost reached the exit and stepped into the hallway. Seeing that no one was still in sight, she made a right and bounded down. Coincidentally, as soon as she was far from sight, something else happened in another area.

All the way at the left of the hall, the backdoor that led to the yard stood, many jackets and shoes scattered on the floor around it. On the bottom of the door, a dog door was placed. A moment passed when the flap of the dog door moved and then was pushed open by a ribbon. Warrior Kitty's head peeked in from the other side, an anxious look on her face as she glanced around. The Sylveon then gave a yelp as she was suddenly shoved in and landed on her belly. Giving a light groan, she stood up and adjusted her glasses, turning to see that Lilac and Mighty had tried to go through the dog door at the same time and got stuck in the process.

As the Vulpix and Buneary struggled to squeeze in, Warrior Kitty began to silently trot down the hall in search of Frost.

"Okay, I got. I got it. Almost got it..." Lilac said as she used all of her strength to pull herself out. After a few more seconds of struggle, she popped right in and face-planted onto the floor. This allowed Mighty to finally slip through. She looked around and soon spotted Warrior Kitty already pretty far down the hallway.

"Oh no..." She said worriedly and started to head after the Sylveon. "Let's go, Lilac!" Lilac's ears perked up and she scrambled back to her paws and followed behind. A moment of silence filled the empty area until Light finally dove right through the flap, summer salted a bit, then flopped face-first on the ground.

"Perfect landing." She mumbled as she sat back up and rubbed her head. Light then perked a bit and looked around as she noticed that the others weren't there. "Uuhhh...guys?" She said as she got to her paws and began to run down the hall. "Wait up!"

Meanwhile, Frost continued to make her way down the rather large hallway. She kept glancing from left to right, taking in all of the sights. For a moment, she sort of forgot she was in a place where a hostile, bratty teenage girl had full control over and just explored a bit. Frost stopped in her tracks when she came to the end of the hall and looked on with wide eyes into the mansion's living room.

"Wow..." She whispered as she cautiously stepped in, looking around. The living room was enormous. Many small coffee tables with chairs were lined across both sides of the room with magazines and books on them for Smashers to read. There was even a computer or two. In the center, a large couch was placed with a tv in front of it and a longer coffee table in between.

"This place is amazing." Frost said aloud, a smile growing on her face. Just then, the distant sound of approaching footsteps coming from the hall made her heart nearly stop. Finally realizing that she was in dangerous territory, she frantically looked around for a way to hid herself. Frost then came to a quick decision and swiftly crawled under the long coffee table. She held her breath and watched the hallway entrance as the footsteps became louder and closer. After a few tense seconds, Kirby came into the living room, carrying a large pile of food in his stubby arms. Well that explains who was in the kitchen.

The little puffball made his way across the room and entered the other hallway on the other side. Frost let out a deep sigh in relief, but then stiffened up and opened her eyes wide when she felt soft...fur brush against her side. Ever so slowly, she turned to her right and came face-to-face with the Duck Hunt Dog and the Duck. Apparently, the two were taking a nap under the table and she didn't even notice. A very long and heavy silence stretched on as the Gabite, dog, and duck just looked at each other.

"Holy sh-" Frost suddenly shouted and attempted to jump away, only to slam right into the table above her. This triggered the Duck Hunt duo to erupt in alarmed quacks and barks as they frantically crawled away. Once they were out from under the table, they took off down one of the halls until they disappeared. Frost came out as well and sat down, holding the spot on her head where she hit the table.

"What's going on in here?!"

She sat straight up in terror at the sound of the new voice. A famously known green-clad hylian ran into the living room and looked for what caused the Duck Hunt duo to flip out. The one and only, Link.

Link quickly spotted the Gabite in the middle of the room and jumped in surprise, reaching for the handle of his sword. With her heart pounding in her chest, Frost scrambled backwards until she backed herself into the nearest corner and huddled low to the ground. Link followed after her with slow and cautious steps, preparing himself incase she attacked. More footsteps could be heard once more when a certain mercenary entered the room as well.

"What's happening?" Ike asked as he looked toward the hylian.

"There's a wild Pokemon in here." Link said back to him. Ike walked up to his side, his hand at his sword handle as well, now taking notice to Frost.

"How did a Gabite get in the mansion?" He questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Don't know." Link replied. "It doesn't seem hostile, though, but it could still attack."

As this little scene was going on, Warrior Kitty was still trotting down the hallway at a steady pace in search of Frost. Her brown eyes were narrowed slightly and beads of sweat were building on her forehead, not giving much attention to her surroundings. Normally, the Sylveon would be stopping and examining the mansion in awe as well, but after everything she had learned and the given situation, she just wanted to find Frost and get the hell out of there.

Warrior Kitty abruptly stopped when the end of the hall was now in front of her. Swallowing nervously and lowering her ears, she crouched low to the ground and slinked towards the large entrance. Once she reached it, she peeked out and gasped softly at the sight of the living room, her eyes shining brightly. However, Warrior Kitty immediately saw Link and Ike at the other side of the room with Frost huddling in the corner. A feeling of dread hit her hard as a panicked squeak escaped her mouth.

"Warrior Kitty!" Mighty's voice suddenly shouted as both her and Lilac finally showed up and stopped next to the Sylveon. "You can't just walk off like that!" Mighty continued to say quietly. "That's what we're not supposed to do!"

"Sh!" Was Warrior Kitty's only response as she continued to keep her focus on the three in the room. Mighty blinked a few times and gave her a strange look.

"...Did you just shush me?" She asked incredulously.

"Uhh, Mighty." Lilac spoke up, looking inside the room with wide eyes. "I think she did that for a reason..." She then pointed a paw inside. Tilting her head in confusion, Mighty followed their line of vision and peered in. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Link and Ike standing in the living room, but it quickly vanished when she saw Frost in the corner as well.

"Oh no..." She said in a whisper.

"Link, Ike, what's going on?" A new, feminine sounding voice spoke from the other hall and caused the three to duck behind the edge of the entrance. The two swordsmen and the Gabite turned to see an (*) Espurr wearing a pinkish-purple scarf walked into view. She was followed by a floppy-eared Pikachu with a white pattern on her ears, a white chest and hind paws, and an Archeops wearing a black and dark gray sash. After seeing the three new Pokemon, Lilac narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I know now's not a good time for questions, but...who are they?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Mighty simply replied while Warrior Kitty shrugged. The Espurr and the Pikachu walked up and stood next to Link and Ike while the Archeops glided above them and took a seat on top of the tv, the three looked towards the confused and frightened Gabite.

"What's going on?" The Espurr repeated curiously. "Who's this?"

"It's nothing, Sara." Link replied. "Just a wild Pokemon that got itself lost in the mansion."

"Really?" The Espurr, Sara, replied. "Well, then how did it get in here? I thought we locked all the doors!"

"Maybe someone left a window open." The Pikachu said in a rather soft voice. "How about we talk to it and find out what's wrong with it? We are able to communicate with Pokemon now."

Sara gave a bright smile. "That's a great idea, Lauren!" Link and Ike kept their guard up as they watched the small Espurr take a few steps toward Frost. "Are you lost?" She asked, then narrowed her eyes and bristled her fur a bit. "'Cause I'll let you know that we don't like strangers, especially ones that oppose me!"

Frost didn't utter a word as she glanced at the Espurr and the Pikachu, every breather she took sending a shutter through her body. _Th-That's her?!_ She said to herself. _That's Sara and the Pikachu is Lauren?! Dear god, now what do I do?!_ An idea then dawned on her. _Maybe if I just don't speak, they'll think I'm a normal Pokemon and they'll let me go._ Frost tried to ease her beating heart and remained silent, looking at the small group in front of her. Sara, Lauren, Link, and Ike looked at her questioningly when she didn't reply.

"Um, hello?" Sara said, then continued to speak in a slow manner. "Are...you...under-standing...what...I'm...say-ing?"

"This is a waste of time." Ike grumbled, removing his hand from his sword. Meanwhile, the Archeops scanned over Frost's body with a deadpanned expression.

"Tch." He huffed. "I don't see why you guys are making a big deal out of this. The Gabite's scrawny and looks helpless. It's not gonna do anything."

Sara considered his words as she looked over the said Pokemon's appearance herself. "Mmm, Josh's got a point..." On the other hand, Frost's attention had went toward the male Pokemon, her golden eyes glaring. With the overwhelming rush of emotions that had been going through her head about her current predicament, the last thing she needed was an insult.

" _Excuse me?!_ " She blurted out loudly with venom etched in her voice. "You have no right to say that about me! If you were backed in a corner and surrounding by enemies, you'd be terrified too!" Realization then struck her and her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her claws. Sara screamed in surprise and backed away, hiding behind Link's legs.

Said hylian had a startled expression on his face. "It can talk?" He said in exasperation.

"Hold on!" Lauren shouted in fear. "She just said she was 'surrounded by enemies,' meaning we're her enemies. She's against us!" The other four gasped and looked toward the Gabite.

"Uhhh oh..." Frost muttered quietly. Ike and Link then fully unsheathed their swords and advanced toward her while Josh swooped down from the tv and stood with Sara and Lauren.

"So what do we do with her?" Link asked in a serious tone.

"Le'ts kill her right here, right now and get it over with." Ike suggested. Frost pressed herself against the wall and closed her eyes tight, waiting for the worst to come. At the hallway entrance, Mighty, Lilac, and Warrior Kitty looked on in panic and alarm.

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we _do?!_ " The Buneary said frantically.

"We have to help her!" Mighty said. Before anyone could even question on how they could do that, the scrapping sound of approaching claws met their ears. Without warning, Light (who wasn't really paying much attention to where she was going) came running from the hallway and tripped right over Warrior Kitty. This caused both the Absol and the Sylveon to tumble right into the living room and slide across the floor to the other side.

Sara, Lauren, Josh, Link, Ike, and Frost watched blankly as the two Pokemon slid in front of them. Warrior Kitty had flopped down on her belly and groaned in pain, but froze up as she looked at the five people in front of her. However, Light ended up smashing her face in the wall and she rolled over on her back, covering her face with her paws.

"Ah damn. I've definitely had better days..." She mumbled. She peeked through her dark claws and widened her eyes at the sight of the two Smashers looking down at her. "Holy-" She began to say but stopped as she quickly stood up on her paws, lost for words. "Y-You're Link, and you're Ike, and you're-" She stopped herself again when she took notice to the three other Pokemon standing behind the two swordsmen, confused. "Erm, who are they?"

"Sara, Lauren, and Josh." Warrior Kitty squeaked. "The Espuur is Sara." A few seconds of silence passed as Light processed those words. Once they were synced into her mind, she shot a glare at Sara, baring her teeth in a growl.

"So you're the brat that's causing all of this?" She said quietly. "Well then, I outta-" She cut herself off again with a yelp as a blade suddenly swiped across her right leg. Link, who was the one who struck her, kicked the Absol back with his foot, sending her to the ground next to the other two girls.

"Light!" Frost and Warrior Kitty shouted in unison, standing next to their teammate to see if she was alright. Light didn't say anything as she sat back up, covering the wound on her leg with her paw.

"They know each other." Sara observed with a scowl on her face. "So the Absol and the Sylveon are against us as well. Kill them! Now!" Ike gave a nod and swung his sword toward the three girls. Frost, Warrior Kitty, and Light flinched as this happened, but a flash of brown fur moved in front of them and pushed the blade away before it could strike. Ike backed up and he and the other four looked in surprise to see Mighty and Lilac standing with Frost, Light, and Warrior Kitty.

"We're not letting you hurt our friends!" The Vulpix said defiantly.

"There's more?" Ike muttered though clenched teeth.

"Sara," Lauren said nervously, looking towards the Espurr. "This doesn't look good. I think we need to go."

"Hold on, I have some questions to ask." Sara replied. She walked past Link and Ike and faced the five Pokemon, standing in front of Mighty. "Alright, spit it out! What is Satan planning this time?"

"We're not with him." Mighty said.

"Then...Then why are we your enemies?" Lauren questioned.

"Because we're on our own side." Frost spoke up, walking up to stand next to Mighty. "We're siding with the Smashers that you haven't corrupted and we're going to fight with them to take back their home that you stole!"

A shocked expression spread across Sara's face and she backed up. _**Those** Smashers? They're with them?! _ She said to herself. _Now that I think about it, they're Pokemon who can talk like Lauren, Josh, and I. So does that mean...Those Smashers brought them from..._

"Sara?" Lauren spoke up worriedly, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Sara only looked back at the Pikachu as he breath quickened.

"We need to get out of here." She said quietly then turned to her brother. "Josh! Activate an emergency escape, quick!"

"What?" Light said when the Espurr announced that. Josh then flew forward, gripped the tv with his feet, and tossed it over at the five girls.

"What the?!" Was all that Frost was able to say before the large flatscreen crashed right on top of them, knocking them out cold.

"Quick, we have to go!" Link said as he, Ike, Lauren, and Josh made a run for the door. Sara went straight for the mansion's intercom and turned it on.

"Everyone evacuate the mansion!" She said through it. "We're being invaded!" Her words of urgency echoed through the entire mansion, gaining all of the Smashers' attention. It wasn't long before everyone quickly rushed form the halls and out the front door. As all of this happened, a certain group of brainwashed Smashers stood in one of the hallway entrances. Some of them watched as the rest fled the building while the rest had their gazes rested on the five unconscious Pokemon under the tv.

"So those five are against Sara as well?" Samus said with interest. She then turned to look at the rest of them. "So what do you all think of this situation?"

"Well, if they're against her," Captain Falcon began as he thought about it. "Wouldn't it make sense if we had them on our side so we can take Sara down?"

"Actually, it wouldn't." Snake replied, gaining their attention. "I've been listening carefully to everything they said, and the Gabite claimed that they're with the Smashers that are under neither of our control. With that being said, they could pose a threat to us as well." No one else said anything as they considered the soldier's words.

"...We should report this back to Lord Satan." Marth suggested. "If we explain this to him, he would think of what we should do." The others all glanced at each other and gave nods of agreement. With that, they left the mansion.

 **Oh mah gawd, this took much longer to type than I expected! Well, that about wraps up this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading and the next one will be up soon! See ya!**

 **(*) For those who don't know, I've decided to make Sara, Lauren, Josh, and Satan Pokemon in this story. I've just kind of grown more used to them being Pokemon since the original "Fallen Revenge" and I kinda like them a bit better that way.**


End file.
